So Cold
by The-Difference-In-Me
Summary: Barred from human contact, no friends, no family nothing left to live for. Stuck int he hospital for a year, only a month an a half left, Tsunade is at her wits end with the crude ninja, Rock Lee is assigned to him to help him recover his strength, endurance and stamina. Bad mouthed and insulted, Lee still tried hard, he believes in the good in all people. LeexOc
1. Chapter 1

**So Cold**

**Chapter One**

He had nothing left to live for.

He was out of commission, constantly angry, just wanted to be alone. He couldn't understand why, Lee kept trying to put a smile on his face every time he shot him down, derailed him, insulted him and his lacking of talent. He couldn't understand why he stayed, when everyone else the hokage had assigned to him, to help him improve on his skills to get him back into the field left.

He was different.

As he stared at Lee on the other side of the field, laughing with his team, He just couldn't understand how he can always be so happy.

So constant.

He was grateful he was still around.

Bracing the tree, he could remember the moment him and Lee had first met.

.

.

.

"That's it Saki, I had it up to here ...with your pompous attitude! I've assigned Rock Lee to your care, one more step out of line I mine as well end your life myself!" yelled the Hokage, from the side of Saki's hospital bed. Saki was one of her best Jonin, ex-anbu he was stubborn and on the side of almost unbearable to be around. They were lacking jonin at the moment and she needed him back up his full potential, but no one was willing to take his bull-crap. She managed to reel in Rock Lee with a little power of youth speech about helping him find the way of the ninja again, that was all Lee really needed and he accepted it eagerly; but Saki's lack of enthusiasm made her wonder if he truly wanted to be back up to 100%. She could understand if he was tired but the village needed him.

Saki didn't really respond to her all he did was stare at her and rolled his eyes, scoffing to himself he looked at the far wall, making sure to not make direct eye contact with her. He couldn't let her see how her yelling at affected him so much.

"Yes hokage-sama" he said through gritted teeth, his jaw tense with barely concealed anger.

"Good" she nodded, turning back towards the door, "He'll be here in one hour to start you on your walking exercises."

"Great" he mumbled quietly to himself.

She smirked and slammed the door behind her. When the door shut, Saki flinched a little bit as the sound travelled up his spine. He hated being constantly babysat, he hated it even more that they were pushing his recovery. He knew he was needed but he had nothing left and his will was almost depleted. Sighing he eyed the clock and watched the hands count down to the moment, his new 'babysitter' as he liked to call them, would be here to ruin his already miserable existence. He groaned and fell back against the hospital pillows, "what else could go wrong" he whispered to the ceiling, his blueish-grey eyes unblinking.

.

.

.

Lee hummed to himself as he walked down one of the many corridors of the hospital in town. He was happy to have such an important mission from the hokage. She classed it as A-Rank he couldn't really understand why. He had heard many rumours about this _'Saki Sato'_ and he figured the guy was just upset that he was injured to the point of no return to the ninja way. Lee used to be the same way, he was depressed, angry and shamed that his dream shattered before his eyes; but Tsundae gave him hope and he had recovered fully. Smiling to himself, he hoped he could do the same to Saki.

Reaching the door at the end of the corridor, Lee put on a very big smile, and opened the door. What greeted him was cold blue-grey eyes, and a scowl placed on perfect pink lips. Lee studied Saki for a moment, battered, still bruised, and bandaged, his was taller by Lee by a lot, he was only a few years older than him. He had pale skin, and dark hair that reached his shoulders.

"Good afternoon! I'm lee! You must be Saki!" he greeted walking up to the bed and reaching out with his hand to greet the man. All he did was scowl, stare at his hand and looked away.

"Get lost" came the mans reply, Lee was a bit surprised for the hostility but he smiled back anyway.

"No can do! I'm on direct orders from hokage-sama to get you back into shape!", Lee said poking his thumb into his chest, which a great big smile on his face. His white teeth practically over taking his face.

.

.

.

Saki scowled as his door opened, the nurses needed to leave him alone for a bit, they kept coming in, pestering him asking him if he was comfortable or needed something else, then they would bat there eyelashes and give off a horrendous giggle. He didn't understand the flirting concept. It never worked and he was not interested.

He was surprised to have a boy, no younger than himself, with black hair which obviously was trimmed with a bowl by his grandmother and wore an ugly unfitted green jump suit, orange leggings and a jonin's best. He looked overly happy and he hated overly happy people. When the boy greeted himself as Lee he didn't respond, nor did he respond when the boy reached his hand out in greeting, he had turned his head away and told the boy to get 'get lost' . He didn't need his help. He didn't need anyone's help. He was fine and capable on his own.

But he knew, that if he took this mission seriously nothing was going to get him to go away. He hated that even more.

**((A/N: There you go guys so what do you think? Review? Favorite? Follow? All of thee above?))**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO COLD**

**Chapter Two  
**

"Come on, Saki you can do it just one more!"

Saki sighed in irritation at Lee's imitation of a floozie cheerleader. He thought it was encouraging, while Saki just thought it a pointless waste of breath. He's been doing it all week and it pissed him off to no end. It took everything he had while doing the push ups, not to get up and thwack the boy over the head.

After a while, he breathed out and growled, "Would you shut up already!".

His blue-grey eyes glared up into dark orbs from the ground. Lee stood there and looked down at him a small frown on his face before he smiled brightly and stared again. "One more...One more" he chanted encouraging. Saki sighed and did one push up.

He felt incredibly week, sweat poured down his face and his arms shook as he finally reached twenty. It was pathetic. He was pathetic. His jaw clenched and his eyes shut as pain ripped through his left leg, being unable to hold himself up any long he collapsed on the ground.

"Saki! Are you okay?!" came Lee's reply as he felt his hands on his back and shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he hissed out as he smacked Lee's hands away.

"Hey I'm just trying to help," Lee frowned.

"I don't need your help, I'm capable of moving on my own," he bit out before moving to a sitting position and looking away from Lee. It was down right embarrassing when someone else saw him collapse because his pathetic body couldn't take anymore of it. He hated it more than anything.

.

.

.

Lee saw him collapse and was genuinely worried about the man, but of course like always he refused to let him help him up. Lee couldn't understand him sometimes. He had the potential to be a pretty decent guy when he was all by himself just staring out the window, unaware that Lee had been watching hm from the door way awhile. The moment Lee pops up and entire new facade emerges and the decent sad looking man through the glass turns into a complete stubborn butt.

He frowned a moment.

He needed encouraging words! "You did well today Saki! In no time, you'll be out and about!".

Lee heard him scoff and laughed. Stubborn through and through.

"How about we go inside and get you fed and one of the maids can rub your muscles down, cause I'm sure they will be aching tomorrow, you need it!"

.

.

.

"You need it!"

In a split second Saki had Lee up against the nearest tree, his fist cutting off the circulation, as Lee's black orbs looked at him in surprise. He hated it more than anything when someone thought they knew what he needed. Yeah his muscles hurt but no pain no gain.

There was no way in hell was he ever letting a nurse touch him in anyway other than professional. A massage was not professional, he'd rather have Lee rub his muscles down then one of those gawking fan girls, who loved men who treated them like crap and refused to bite the hook.

Stupid girls, didn't know what they deserved.

He wasn't an all bad guy, when he loved a woman he treated with respect, honesty and just a little bit of courtesy. His mother didn't raise a brute. The last time he loved he got hurt and he refused to go through such pain again. It wasn't needed. It was almost useless.

"Um S-saki ... I can't breathe" came Lee's hoarse reply. Saki stared at him anyone would of fought back, but why not Lee, why did Lee let him just cut off his circulation. Saki felt himself let him go.

"Don't tell me what I need, more importantly I'd rather die then let a bimbo bitch with no self-esteem touch me" he breathe before he turned away from Lee.

"Sorry," Saki could feel lee's hand on his shoulder before he heard his voice continue, "you may need it, but you don't have to accept it ...no pain, no gain right! ...but the encouraging words is something you need"

"Keep your sappy ideologies to your self, or give them to someone who fucking needs them." Saki didn't need them, he didn't want them.

"Believe it or not ... but they helped me when I was out of commission".

Saki was a bit surprised but other than that he didn't give two shits about what Lee's life was like. He hated the overly happy sap, that screamed about love and justice like some sailor moon character that his younger sister used to watch. Pain over took him, at the thought of her. Pain no gain right.

"I don't care about your life lee, just keep your ideologies to yourself you worthless twat, if I need it I'll ask for it, if I want it, I'll ask for it – now go away," he said sitting on the ground, his back towards Lee. The breeze ruffling his dark hair, he really needed to get it cut when he gets out of here.

Lee stared at him a moment with a frown. Tsunade told him to have patience with the man. Well he had lots of patience, but he couldn't understand why he was so angry, he was doing well he would be getting back to 100% health soon enough. Reaching out a hand he offered to help him up only to have his hand smacked away.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow ...have a good day Saki" he smiled and vanished.

.

.

.

Saki sighed when Lee finally left. He could feel the frown of disappointment behind his back in waves, it was almost suffocating. All he ever was, was a disappointment and all he will ever be was a disappointment why change now.

What reason did he have?

Looking up at the cherry blossoms above his head, he looked sad at them. He never let the sadness in, but lately all it did was filter through. He was so very tired of being alone but so very scared to let anyone in. He refused to break the wall he built as a child to protect himself, not only from his own pathetic abusive family, but the villagers as well.

He was a ninja; not a love sick puppy.

Grunting he stood on shaky legs. He smiled sadly at the tree before he turned around and reentered the hospital, and headed back to his sterile white room.

.

.

.

Lee watched Saki from the top of the Hospital buidling, he wasn't going to leave until he knew he made it back inside where the staff could help him if he suddenly collapsed due to exhaustion. He smiled at his stubborness, but he wanted to see the side of him that he clearly locked away. The sad smile that graced his face, bothered Lee greatly. He could understand the depression and frustration of being out of commission, he was used to it after all its been good 6 years since then, he was 22 now.

He was thankful every day for the life that was given to him, the hope. The silent suffering tho, Lee didn't understand he hadn't felt that way since he was a kid, when he was the no talent outcast. He wanted to change that, make him see that there was more to life then what ever bothered him.

Only problem... he refused his help. His bad attitude was hard to get over. Lee had to admit it stung sometimes.

Lee stood up determined. He would make Saki see the will of fire even if it killed him.

**((A/N: There another chapter! Review, Fav, Follow!))**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO COLD**

**Chapter Two **

"Why don't you just quit Lee" came Tentens reply. Lee looked at her from the table top of the bar, his eyes stressed and sad laden.

"I can't do that Tenten," came Lee's soft reply. Tenten could hardly heard it, so she leaned down closer to listen to him.

"He's causing you that much stress, just drop the mission."

Lee looked at her, "I'm a ninja Tenten, we don't just quit if the going gets tough, besides he never gets any visitors, I asked the lady at the front desk. It's just him all alone, with the nurses. Can't just leave him."

Tenten smiled at her friend. He was always so caring and willing to take on the pain of others. He never really thought about himself.

"Well if he's stuck in the hospital all the time, maybe it's best to change the scenery, take him out for a walk or something."

Lee perked up at the mention of a walk, "Yeah a walk!" he hugged Tenten and ran out of the bar, all the while screaming "Thanks Tenten, Neji is one lucky guy!".

.

.

.

The next day Lee had a bounce too his step as he whistled his way through the hospital.

"Morning Lee" came the replies of many of the nurses that were attending in the Ninja's recuperation ward. He used to be a constant face here. It was nostalgic in a way.

When he reached the familiar room, he watched Saki from the door way, before he decided to open the door.

"Morning Saki! How are you today!" he greeted with the biggest smile on his face.

Saki looked at him through tired eyes, he didn't sleep well that night. Something was nagging at him. It's been a month since they started their morning routine. "Morning" he replied softly. This took Lee by surprise. He never responded, just glared or ignored him.

"Are you alright?" he questioned coming to sit beside his bed.

"Fine" he replied almost empty like. Lee decided to take a step and reached out and touched his hand, encouragingly.

.

.

.

Saki was startled when Lee had touched his hand. He was tired today, he didn't have an ounce of energy to be mean. His eyes looked at Lee for a moment then his hand. The tan against his pale skin was a contrast he did not like. He couldn't remember the last time, someone had actually touched him. Let alone his hand.

It made him nervous. He didn't know how to react.

So he removed his and pulled it closer to his chest.

"What are we starting with today?" he asked gently, moving his eyes back to looking out the window.

.

.

.

Lee watched him for a moment. He seemed unsure of how to react to Lee's kind gesture, and that made him smile. He was human after all, this side of him was another part of his mystery. Lee loved looking at it, probably more than he really should have. It was a nice change of pace.

When he asked what they were doing, Lee beamed with excitement.

"I figured since you have been doing so well this past month, that we take a walk through the city, give yourself a day to rest!" he stood up and flung the blankets off the man, "so rise and shine, sunshine!"

"Sunshine?" he grumbled, "couldn't come up with something more decent?"

"Nope! Your like the sun!" He smiled. Encouraging words Lee encouraging words! He chanted to himself.

.

.

.

Saki blushed when Lee called him the sun. He didn't know why but it made him feel warm.

He didn't know what it was but Lee was contagious.

Getting out of the bed, he walked to the bathroom and out on the clothes, that the nurses had brought him, which was just a pair of hospital pants and a hospital shirt; both an ugly shade of blue. When he returned, lee was standing in the room, which a toothy smile and a wheel chair in his hands.

"Really a wheelchair?" he questioned and rolled his eyes.

"Doctors orders" Lee smiled and gestured for him to sit down. When he sat down they were on there way.

.

.

.

The streets of Konoha were busy as usual, as the lives of the civilians mingled together. Saki's eyes roamed over everything how he missed outside of those sterile white walls. The smell of the fresh air, the cool breeze of summer. He sighed contently, he could get used to this.

When Lee heard him smile and visibly relax he smiled, and continued to push the wheelchair, Saki had insisted he pushed it himself but after much debate, he had given in and sat quickly as he pushed them thru the main street.

"Anywhere you wanna go Saki?" Lee asked, leaning down next to his head. Saki, blushed at the closeness of it and scoffed at himself. He got closer to dangerous ninja's and didn't blush like a stupid girl. Saki grumbled to himself silently.

"Pardon?" Lee asked, looking up when he caught a sight of pink down the street.

His eyes lit up and he beamed "SAKURA-CHAAAAN!," he yelled and speed off in his direction.

Saki sat there in the wheelchair, startled by Lee's outburst. He watched him run off towards some girl with pink hair. Sakura Haruno, head of staff at the hospital, he had seen her walking the halls many a time when he went out to wonder, she was feisty but cared a lot for her patients. It made her good at her job. Saki rolled his eyes, and grabbed onto the wheels of the chair and disappeared in another direction.

If Lee wanted to go flirt, he would go elsewhere.

**((A/N: Another chapter! Review! Fav! Follow! ..Thank you!))**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO COLD**

**Chapter Four**

"How are you doing today Sakura?"

Sakura smiled a little awkwardly as she held her groceries in her hands, she chuckled uncomfortably, and looked around her trying to find a suitable reason to get away. Lee still pined after her, it was cute when she was smaller now it was just down right irritating.

"I am well Lee thank you" she smiled.

He beamed at her, "can I help you carry those?" he gestured to her groceries, completely forgetting he was out doing other things. Sakura always had that affect on him.

"No, it's okay Lee I got them ...what are you doing today?" she asked, trying to divert the situation. She couldn't have him following her home or anything.

"Oh I'm out with Saki talking a walk" he smiled and gestured to a spot to the left, Sakura followed his hand and raised and eyebrow.

"Who?" she questioned and then turned back to Lee.

"Saki, he is right over -" when Lee's eyes landed on the spot that Saki once was his sentence died on his lips. He stood there, silent, stiff.

"Uh – Lee?" she questioned.

"I LOST HIM", He yelled, his hands coming to hold the back of his head as he knelt on the ground, manly tears spilling down his face, "Hokage-sama is going to kill me!"

"I'm sure she wont Lee" she said, he was always the drama queen.

"Sakura you have to help me find him!?" he said turning back around.

"Find who?" came a loud boisterous voice to the left, Sakura and Lee looked over to find Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto.

"Saki" he said exasperated, "I went to say hi to Sakura-chan and now Saki is gone!"

Tenten sighed, "I give you one good plan and you loose the man! Lee your on a mission, you shouldn't let your crush on Sakura come between that!"

Lee blushed considerably. He felt horrible.

"We'll help you tho! ...Right Neji" said Tenten elbowing him in the rib cage. Neji rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Alright what does he look like?" said Maharishi and Ino.

.

.

.

Saki, rolled his chair through the city, his eyes taking in everything as he past on by. Kids playing on the street, their laughter reaching his ears, they reminded him of his little sister once upon a time. His heart felt heavy as he looked at them.

He missed being outside, the constant bickering of bargainers, shop keepers refusing; it was always fun to people watch. When he wasn't on a mission he was out walking the streets, observing everything.

He grossed over the bridge and stared down at his reflection in the water, he was looking much better, a scar here and there but his arm was still bandaged, the cast long gone, and his leg was better, not at a hundred percent but enough to get around okay.

He was leaving the hospital next week. He hadn't told Lee and he didn't really understand why he didn't he hated the boy. He was loud, boisterous but always in a good mood and often enough at the end of the day when Saki was alone thinking back to the days events always made him smile.

Even on days that he wasn't scheduled to train a bit with Lee he always visited, but Saki always turned him away.

His blue-grey eyes scanned the still water, he should really trying being nice to the guy. He spent so long keeping people away and never giving anything back but Lee tried hard and deserved a bit of a compliment on it.

After a few more moments later, he wheeled himself to one of the older training fields, it was hardly used anymore. He always came here because it was quiet and secluded.

This was familiar.

This was safe.

He scoffed at himself, safe? His life wasn't safe he was a ninja, a jonin who did high classed missions, ex-anbu, he was getting to soft, maybe he should just rejoin the anbu team. He sighed and just sat there looking off into the trees.

.

.

.

When Lee finally found Saki, he was napping peacefully in the wheelchair, the wind blowing his hair lightly over his face. Lee smiled at the scene, to see him so relaxed enough to just let go of his guard.

"Saki?", Lee whispered as he bent down in front of the wheelchair. When the man didn't move he reached out his hand and placed it on his upper arm. The motion, cause Saki to open his eyes alarmed, the next thing Lee knew he was being kicked into a tree.

Crumpled on the ground he moaned and looked up to see Saki standing out of his chair, his eyes slightly wide, fear and shame prominent in the blue orbs,his breathing was heavy.

"Saki?" he questioned, standing up and dusting his shoulder off, "you have a pretty mean kick" he smiled.

"Don't ever touch me again talentless idiot," stressed out Saki through clenched teeth, his hands clenched tightly into fists his knuckles turning white. Lee could feel the charge of chakra from where he was standing only a few feet away.

"Sorry Saki ... You were sleeping, I just wanted to wake you without startling you" came Lee sincere apologies. He was confused whether he showed it or not, Saki never acted this way when he had touched his hand earlier, so what changed between then and now. It puzzled him, because he was on guard ready to strike anyone who stepped in his 10 foot radius.

"Should of just left me fucking sleeping" he growled.

"I'm sorry Saki-kun", Lee hung his head, ashamed for causing his bad mood. He frowned.

"I'm going back to the hospital," said Saki sitting back down in the wheelchair, grabbing the wheels and turning the chair towards the hospital.

"Here let me push you" said Lee, running towards him and grabbing the back of the chair.

"I don't need your help!"

Lee looked down at Saki, he stared straight ahead stiff and tense as a board. His hands clenched on the handles of the wheelchair.

"I know ... but it's doctors orders"

"Fine. Just get on with it".

.

.

.

"Has anyone seen Lee?" came Naruto's voice as he looked at all there friends, gathered in the spot where they said they would meet up, if they didn't find him.

"I saw him pushing a guy on a wheelchair half and hour ago, towards the hospital" came Shikamaru's reply, shoving his hands in his pocket he wondered off in another direction with Ino.

As they all dispersed in different directions, Naruto looked at Sakura who was still standing there, her grocery bags still in hand.

"Can I help you with those Sakura-chan? Hinata isn't meeting me till later?" he said his boisterous smile infectious, Naruto and Kakashi was all she had since Sasuke left, which had been years. Since then there relationship as friends had become stronger he used to be annoying now he wasn't so loud, she had Hinata to thank for his docile personality.

"Sure Naruto" she smiled and handed him a bag of fruit.

.

.

.

"Here you are" said Lee as he wheeled Saki back in his room at the hospital, the man was still silent as a rock, still unmoving even after Lee had taken his hand off and let go of the wheelchair. Without a word Saki stood up and walked back into the bathroom, when he reemerged he was back in his hospital attired and got back into the bed. Rolled over and ignored Lee.

Lee frowned, he really didn't think touching his arm would cause Saki to hate him already more than he did.

"I'm sorry for touching your arm Saki" he said before turning to leave, "have a goodnight". Lee stopped halfway out the door when Saki addressed him, he looked back at the bed, and saw saki's head turned towards him.

"Thank you Lee for today" and he turned back towards the wall.

Lee smiled, "your welcome" and left.

.

.

.

Saki stared at the white wall, he didn't know how long but it had been a while since Lee had left. His arm still tingled int he spot he had touched him, his hand hovered over the area rubbing it lightly. He felt bad for reacting the way he had reacted over a simple touch.

Lee didn't know his past. It was his fault for falling asleep, letting his guard down.

Gripping his arm hard, he hissed and clenched his eyes shut as he tried to remove, the past from his mind, from his life once more.

Some skeletons were hard to let go.

Especially the ever present rage that fired his life.

**((A/N: another chapter! Review! Fav! Follow! ... Hope your enjoying it!))**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO COLD**

**Chapter Five**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** The week had gone by quickly, nothing too out of the ordinary. Lee would come pick up Saki in the morning, and go for a walk out into the city, come back to the hospital do some exercises and then be done for the day. Lee didn't change, he was still loud boisterous and annoying but Saki just got more annoyed, more irritated with him and insulted him at every moment he got. **

**It saddened Lee that it had turned out this way. **

**Frowning he leaned over the side of the wooden bridge of the south side of the city, his face a reflection in the still blue river that ran from one side of the city to the other. His expression sad laden, the insults started getting to him. The sun was setting, it was his last day with Saki, he hoped to do something special and kind for him, but he shot it down the moment he brought it up. All they did was exercises. **

**Lee hoped to bring him to a clearing he found on the north side of the city, it was secluded and was covered with plant life and wild life, it was beautiful and peaceful. He sighed and slumped down even more. He was going to miss the rude guy, even tho any normal person wouldn't have. **

**Sighing, he got up and decided to head for Team Gai's training ground for a bit of training. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**When can I use my blood trait?" Saki asked the Hokage as she poked and prodded his abdomen and back, arms and legs. **

"**Hmm" she mumbled while prodding his side as she contemplated what he was asking. "I'd give it a few more days, then you can try it out, if it's too much of a strain, I'd forgo it for at least two weeks" she said, removing her hands and picking up his folder and looking at it. **

"**Two weeks?" he said, "I've been in this damn hospital for a year and your telling me that, I might not be able to do it for another two weeks, I haven't done it in a year, isn't that possibly enough time to have my Chakra points heal up!?" **

"**Yes but they were practically destroyed Saki, I don't know how your body will react with it" she said closing the folder. **

**He clenched his fists and tried to hold back his temper. He felt so pathetic that it enraged him. He hated the look she was giving him, to him it felt like pity, but he knew it was more of an understanding than pity. **

"**Report back here next week, I will assign you a mission" she said and left the room. **

**Saki grabbed his stuff and left. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** When Saki arrived at his apartment, the lights were out. Shutting the door he leaned against it and closed his eyes. He could feel the emptiness of the apartment, he hated being here. **

**The shadows crawled against the walls until he couldn't breathe anymore. Dropping his bags he took off out into the streets of Konoha, night had fallen. **

**Breathing in deeply, he looked down the deserted street, he lives in the quietest part of the city, the closest to the trees and the rivers. Without a second thought he took off to the river. **

**When his feet hit the grass again he slumped down to the ground, his back against the grass. His blueish- grey eyes stared up at the many star constellations. **

**The lion. **

**The swan. **

**The dragon. **

**A small smile reached his lips. Star gazing always made everything seem, like it was nothing in comparison, the universe was too big to worry about such things. **

"**Hey..." came a voice to the left of him turning his head to the right he was surprised to see Lee there. **

"**...Hey" he whispered turning back to the sky, hands folding over his stomach. **

"**May I join you?" Lee smiled lightly. **

**Saki's eyes shifted slightly to look at him and made him after a few minutes of silence, the man had agreed and Lee laid down beside him. **

**The silence was comfortable, but it was causing Lee to fidget he felt like he needed to say something but he didn't know what. He didn't want to anger the already short tempered man than he had in the past week. **

"**You fidget a lot"**

**His voice startled Lee causing him to turn stiff as a board. **

"**S-sorry", Lee said, his eyes never leaving the stars above. **

"**What for", Saki whispered turning to look at Lee. **

**They looked at each other for a moment, Lee didn't know either, perhaps it was for being overly boisterous, or for the simple fact of bothering. **

"**For bothering you" he whispered turning his eyes away, awkwardly and insecurely. **

**Saki sat up and stared down at Lee's fallen expression. He skimmed his eyes over the boys tanned skin, his dark eyes, his thick caterpillar brows that added just a bit more character, but the frown that adorned his lips was what bothered him. He couldn't figure it out. **

"**That frown does not suit you Lee, you do not bother me" he said getting up. **

**Lee moved to sit up on his elbows and stared up at Saki who looked down at him, "Why are you always angry then." **

**Saki turned to look at the stars and then the bushes behind him, "The stars make this world and its problems so trivial Lee, we are human and we feel things, but they are small in comparison. My anger means nothing to you, nor does my life mean anything to you" he said walking away from him, "It is best that you do not ask me" and he disappeared into the trees. **

**Lee sat there staring at the darkened trees frowning, "means nothing?...that ain't true" he whispered to no one.**


End file.
